Did I Mention That I Love You
by misssunshine13
Summary: They've been dating for eight months and its time for change!


A/N: this story takes place while Rachel is four and House and Cuddy have been going out for eight months... read to find out more.

* * *

Did I mention that I love you?

CHAPTER 1

CUDDY

She is so happy with House. Everyone can see it, even Cameron. She actually, truly loved him, even with all his flaws. She loves it when she's upset he takes her in his arms and runs his fingers through her dark curls, kisses her lightly on her lips and whispers," What happened so I'll know who to bury?" She loved how he could make all her troubles go away. She loved how he would leave a poem on a pink post-it-note and leave it on her computer screen. Her favorite one is

_I_ _asked God for a flower_

_He gave me a bouquet_

_I asked God for a minute_

_He gave me a day_

_I asked God for true love _

_He gave me that too_

_I asked God for an Angel_

_And He sent me you_

She also liked how when she would walk in the park on Wednesday's and he would come out from behind a tree, take her in his arms, place a gentle, loving kiss on her lips, take her hand and walk with her. She loves how he loves and cares for Rachel as his own. But most of all she loved how at night he would wrap his arms around her and whisper in her ear,"Lisa, I love you." kiss her on the cheek and slowly drift to sleep. She loved everything about him, especially the fact that he loved her back.

* * *

HOUSE

House can't deny it, he loves her. Her dark brown curls, her grey eyes, her soft hands, and the warmth of her body agonised his when they go to bed. He loves how he can be himself around her and know that she still loves him. He loves the way she watches him play with Rachel (even with his hurt leg) he even liked it that Rachel called him dad. He loved to look at her and see the love in her eyes for him when he looks her in the eye and kisses her. And he loves the fact that she loved him back.

* * *

Today is a special day for House and Cuddy. Today is Wedsday, but the signifigance is that today is the eight month mark for their relationship. Yes they have been together for eight months and are still surprisingly happy.

Cuddy woke up this morning and was a little surprised to find a cold side of the bed where he was supposed to be but smiled when she found a single red rose on his pillow with a ribbon and a note on it. she picked up the rose, smelled it and read the note,"_Happy Eight month aversery! I took off work today so there will be a rose in the normal places I would be. This one is where you wake up and find me sleeping. By the end of work you should have a total of 12 roses. The last one will tell you where to go from there. I have Rachel with me but don't worry I won't let her out of my sight. I love you, now get up, go to work, and start your search, oh great boss lady!"_ she sighed and got ready for work.

When she got ready she walked out the door and got into her car. she got situated but before drove off she noticed a rose in the passenger seat with a ribbon and a note attached to it. She chuckled and read the note,"_Hello lover, this is where I would normaly give you a kiss and tell you you look nice but I'm not there so two down ten to go!"_ she smiled slipped the second rose into her purse and drove to work with a smile.

throughout the day she found roses in the clinic, Wilson's office, the nurses station, houses office, and other random places. When the work day ended, she went to the parking lot and found one last rose on the hood of her car "_This is where I would kiss you and tell you you're beautiful. I love you and I need you to meet me at the park on the bench where we had our first kiss and be there at 5:00 sharp. happy eight month. see you in a little bit.I love you XOXOXO'_ She smiled and put the 12th rose in her purse and drove to the park.

Cuddy walked down to the bench and he wasn't there so she just sat and watched the people until a young couple at the pond sitting on a bench and holding hands caught her eye. The fact that the young woman was pregnant did not go unnoticed by Cuddy though. She sat there for about a total of 20 seconds before she felt a pair of masculine arms wrap around her waist and a very familiar voice whisper in her ear,"Guess who?". She smiled and turned her head slightly to where her lips met his and then the rest of her body followed. She broke away from the kiss, grabbed his hand and began to walk down the path.

"How was your day today, Oh great boss lady?" he asked sarcastically.

"Fine, how was yours oh great hooky player?" she said with returned sarcasm.

"Great! Me and munchkin went to the carnival. then I dropped her off to Wilson."

"That does sound like fun." she said leaning over and kissing him.

He smiled and then his face got serious,"Lisa, you know I love you and Rachel more than anything, right?" He asked

"Yes, and we love you." She said smiling a sweet smile.

"Good because I would do anything for the both of you." he took a deep breath."Including this." He said lowering himself down to one knee.

She gasped before he continued."Lisa, I've been doing some thinking. And I've come to a conclusion." he said pulling a ring box out of his pocket."I've come to the conclusion that I don't want to lose either of you. I want to be Rachel's dad. I want us to be a family together instead of me just being some guy that lives with you and loves you both irrevocably." he opened the ring box reveling a white gold, princess cut diamond ring,"So, Lisa Cuddy, Will you marry me and be mine forever?"

A solitary tear ran down her cheek,"Greg, I love you so much. And I want you to be Rachels dad, And yes I will marry you and be yours forever!" She said leaning forward and kissing him passionately while he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Did I mention that I love you?" He asked

"Yes, but you didn't need to." she said smiling.

* * *

A/N: should this be a one shot or a story, I'll let your reviews decide!

PLEASE REVIEW!! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!


End file.
